Pick-up trucks provide ample cargo space in the bed of the truck, particularly for hauling large items and objects. In many trucks, the bed is open, without any cover, such that items in the bed are subject to weather exposure, as well as potential theft. Also, smaller items in the truck bed often slide around during driving and may require someone to climb into the bed to retrieve such items. Thus, there is a need for improved storage in a pick-up truck for small items.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a storage compartment on a pick-up truck for small objects, with a compartment being moveable between an extended open position behind the truck tailgate and a retracted closed position beneath the truck bed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a drawer assembly for pick-up truck which is enclosed and hidden from view when closed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a drawer assembly for a pick-up truck which can be provided as original equipment or as an aftermarket retro-fit onto the truck.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a storage box for a pick-up truck which mounts to the rails of the truck frame and to the rear bumper of the truck.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pick-up truck basement storage box which slides or rolls between open and closed positions.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pick-up truck storage box beneath which the spare tire can be stored.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a drawer assembly beneath the bed of a pick-up truck which can be manually pulled and pushed between opened and closed positions, or alternatively, can be motorized for opening and closing with a switch in the truck cab or with a key fob.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck storage box which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.